Memories
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: What if Tohru never met the Sohma clan? What if the curse was never broken? What if a girl remembers forgotten memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Day 1

* * *

The sun was shining bright. The light was stinging my eyes. Stretching my arms, I yawned. I touched the wooden floor. It was quite warm. I had that same dream again. Well not exactly the same dream, but it had the same person in it. I didn't recognize who it was, but whenever I dreamt them I had this weird fuzzy feeling. Pouring the coffee into the cup, I looked out the window. It was a snowing blizzard. Man, it's gonna be hell to get through that. I took a sip of coffee. Coffee is so overrated. It burned my tongue. No wonder they say coffee will wake you up. I ran to the sink to try and get the burnt feeling off. I slapped myself. Note to self: Don't ever drink coffee again. I knew I wasn't going to keep that note. Probably gonna mentally tear it up and just drink it again tomorrow and go through the same thing. That's human nature for ya.

* * *

I trudged through the snow. The wind bit my face. The snowflakes lashed at me. I wouldn't be surprised if someone found a bloody body of mine on the ground shivering. Groaning and mumbling, I dragged my feet up the stairs and sighed. I finally made it. Opening the door, I was hoping that I'd get a blast of warm air. But that's never gonna happen either. It was just as cold. I could see snowy shoe prints on the hallway floor. I climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. Walking to my cubby hole, I caught a glimpse of orange hair. American. So American. Or another gangster. Either way, I'm going to try and avoid him. I shivered. I could see my breathe from the heat waves thingys it made. I don't know what they're called. I need to pay attention in science and stuff. I put up my shoes. My feet were tingling. My sneakers were getting old. My damn feet were dead now. I felt it warming up to the cold floor. They sting like crap. 

I put up my bag and put on the school shoes. I looked up at the class sign. 3-4. What a creative name. I walked into the classroom now. Looking at the board, I groaned. Homework. Seriously. I live alone, have 3 part time jobs. And they still expect me to do homework. Sitting down, I banged my head on the desk. I was so screwed. Closing my eyes tightly, I imagined up some excuse. Should I tell the truth or lie? A flash of orange color went through my eyes. Opening them back up again, I saw the orange haired kid. His seat was in front of me. People gathered around him. New kid paparazzi. Hoo-rah.

It's really pathetic. At least that's what I kept thinking to myself. I still had this urge to meet him. If he was from America then he probably knew all that cool stuff. And English. Maybe he could be my tutor. And he wasn't that bad looking. Wouldn't mind dating him. I buried my head in my arms. I imagined weird things, like our first date. How should I greet him. What should I say to him. How do I get his attention.

I'm such an idiot.

I wanted to go to sleep again, but it was frickin cold here. The heater started rumbling. I could feel some of the warmth.

_I don't want to forget him._

I bounced up and snorted. Everyone turned and stared at me. I rubbed my head. I must've been asleep. Wait a minute. Everyone turned except the guy in front of me. The orange head guy. Teach was walking down the aisle. She had the "stick". I dunno why I did it. I dunno what gave me the motive to do it. I just ... did it. Yeah. Getting up from my chair, I started running. This wasn't the usual me. I could hear the teacher screaming my name.

"KUMIKO! KUMIKO!"

I skidded at the corner and ran down the stairs. I heard another running pair of footsteps. She must've sent someone after me. Damn. I kept running. Maybe I should never come back to the school. Maybe I should've never ran. I'm more for the I should never come back again idea. It's not like I had any friends there. They're all scared of me.

Someone ran past me. I stopped. What the hell man. I started walking. The person that ran past me had orange hair. He was already out the door, so he couldn't have been after me. Looking down, I realized that these stupid school shoes wouldn't make it out in the real world. I took them off. My feet were freezing again. I put them back on. I ran outside, only to slip on the steps. I landed on my face. I slowly got back up. My lips were trembling. I felt a warm thingy trickling down my face. I covered the scratch with my hand and went running again.

I saw orange head climbing a fence and jumping off.

So now what. It was only 12 o clock. I had the rest of the day. Until my job time. A car drove slowly past me. Smokin a cig. He stopped. He was getting out. I didn't know what to do. I mean, was he some stalker. Rapist? Molester? I raised my arm in defense.

"You need a bandaid?" He called to me.

"Yea." I still didn't trust him. But might as well get the bandaid while I can.

"Do you need a ride home?"

I eyed him suspiciously.

"If you don't, I'll just go."

My feet were frozen now. My skin was dead.

"Wait. Yea, I need a ride home."

I got in the car. So warm. I put my hands on the AC. Oh the hotness. I smiled at him. I mentally hit myself. Don't encourage him!

"So, where do you live?"

"Just down that street and turn right. See those apartments? There."

Long silence.

"So what's your name?"

Another long silence.

Didn't know if I should tell him or not. I decided to tell him. It's not like he REALLY was a rapist or molester.

"Kumiko."

The car stopped suddenly. I fell forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Day 1 (cont.)

* * *

"Ah, sorry."

I moaned in pain. Cursing the man, I rubbed my head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He acted like nothing happened. What a great guy.

* * *

My head throbbed. I was at the grocery, just doodling. I was humming along to one of Boa's songs. 

"Is that supposed to be me?"

I looked up. It was orange hair.

"What?" I took off my headset.

"Are you drawing me?"

I looked at the doodle I just made. It was... me and him... sitting on a bench.. in the rain... at the bus stop from down the street.

I crumpled it up and threw it behind me.

"Are you buying something?" I asked. I was blushing. I hated myself.

"Hmph."

* * *

The cash register made that ding sound. The receipt printed out. I tore it off and gave it to him. It looked like too much for him to handle on his own. I checked to see if there was another person in line. And there was. I flipped the sign on the counter to "Busy". I rang the bell and took off my apron. I gave him half of the bags. I grabbed the other half and walked out the door. 

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?" he shouted after me.

"I'm helping you out if you didn't notice." I kept walking down the street.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" This guy was really annoying me.

I turned around and walked back to him. "Where do you live." It was really more of a demand then a question.

He looked like he was about to say something, but he held it in and pointed. We both started walking. It was pretty quiet. Not that there was anything to talk about anyway. Now, we were walking on a dirt trail through the forest, in the mountains. For the first time, I breathed in fresh, clean air. Wait, the first? The first? I feel like I breathed this in before. I stopped where I was. Something wasn't right. I was feeling deja vu. In my head, I saw images of me and the orange head walking together. He got mad and I was yelling at him.

"You moron, keep on moving." He gently pushed me with his elbow. I began to walk again. I pushed that image away. It never happened.

Soon we arrived at the house. The feeling of home sweet home came over me. Orange head stopped me before I could get in the house.

"What's the matter with you?" I growled at him.

"I'll take it from here." He growled back at me.

That got me even more curious. "I wanna go in!" I yelled at him.

I heard running footsteps. They came out. Yuki? The prince? and then some older guy?

They seemed so familiar. I pushed away orange head. I had to get in there. Pulling my shoes off with my feet, I was about to run through them, only to trip on the steps and then

_poof_


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

By: HeavenlydemonxXxo

I don't own Furuba

heh heh heh

sorry i didnt update in the longest longest foreverest time

* * *

There was a cloud of smoke. Someone grabbed my hand and rushed me into the house.

"Kumiko! I didn't know you'd be coming to visit us today." said Yuki. "But, we're kind of busy right now, so if you'll go out this way." He led me to the back door. I tried to stop my legs, but Yuki was stronger than I expected him to be. Looking behind, I saw Shigure following. Shigure? Was that his name? I never saw this man before! Do I know him? Their phone started ringing. Yuki got it and pushed me to Shigure. "Shigure, do you mind showing her the back door?"

Shigure grabbed me and nodded to Yuki. How did I know his name? He slided the door open and dragged me out.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" I snatched my hand away from him. "What the hells going on here? And if I'm going to go, I need my shoes!"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot." he said. He raced me to the front door and was in a huge hurry. Making me sit down, he started putting on my shoes for me. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched him. I saw an orange cat run by.

Everything was so confusing. Remembering these things that never happened? Knowing people before I ever met them? It was like I missed a year or two of my life. Looking back at Shigure-san, I noticed that his face was really happy. I saw him eyeing somewhere. He was looking up my skirt! I stood up so fast and accidentally yet purposely kicked his face with my knee.

"YOU PERVERTED MAN!" is what I was screaming in my head. I stomped away. I was never coming to help them again. Screw orange head and Yuki. They had screwed up lives. I hate them.

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

I woke up sweating. The dream was so... real. I could still hear my screams ringing in my head. Everyone I met yesterday was in it. That nasty old pervert, Shigure was holding my arms, tightly, behind me, and the man that drove me to my apartment neighborhood was pressing his fingers onto my forehead. And Yuki was holding back orange head. 

Today was Sunday. I shook my head and tripped on the floor. I am such a klutz. As I laid there on the floor, I heard the buzzing of my radiator. A nice comfortable money spending feeling. I am so poor. I prepared myself some rice and soup. When I was done eating, I grabbed my jacket and went out. Today was my big job audition. If I get it, then goodbye those other three jobs. If I don't get it, damn school and my poorness. I stopped at the bus stop and reminscenced on yesterday. Which was really annoying and pissing me off. I started running down the street, and slid into the phonebooth. Just like yesterday, I had no idea why I did that, but just did it. I took out my wallet from the jacket pocket and took out all the money I had in there. It was about 1000 yen. I didn't know what to do with it. When I noticed a hanging tile on the ceiling of this phone booth. I stashed the money in there, firmly put the tile back on and ran out. The bus was at the bus stop.

* * *

"WAIT! HOLD ON A MINUTE! LET ME ON!" I cried as I hit the bus. The tires screeched as it halted to a stop. I sighed in relief and got on. I felt through my pocket for the bus money. The bus money. Where's the bus money? I panicked and started rummaging through all the pockets I had. Damn it! I must have stashed it with that other money. Looking back at the phonebooth I wondered if I should make a dash for it, grab the money and come back? Or beg the bus driver to let me on for free since I'm so poor. But then the bus driver would probably kick me off.

"Well? Pay the money so I can go, or get off."

I chose the begging action.

Clasping my hands together, I pleaded. "Please! Please oh wonderful bus driver! Let me ride this bus for free. Just this once! I'll pay you later! I promise you!"

* * *

Jerk. I kicked the snow. The bus driver had just stared me down and opened the doors. Her face was screaming, "DIVE INTO YOUR HELLHOLE BITCH" And for a second there I thought I could fire in the snow. But that's impossible right? Right? Anyways. I put my hands in my pockets only to find a bus ticket. Oh my God. You have to be kidding me. I kicked the snow even more and punched the wall. But that really hurt my fist so I shook it trying to warm it off. I breathed onto my hands to keep them warm, when I just happened to bump into orange head.

"OH SHI--"

_poof!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I'm going to finish this before I get back to my Naruto story.**

**Not owning Fruits Basket**

* * *

There was a big puff of smoke and I was mindlessly waving it away, half expecting to see the prince to come drag me away. The other half was too pissed to be thinking. When I started walking, I stepped on something that definitely wasn't snow. Glancing down, there was clothes. I bended down to pick it up and out of the blue, the image of a NAKED Kyou rose up in my head. Blushing, I could feel steam coming out of my ears. Damn it all. His neon head was ruining everything for me. I snatched it from the ground and wondered what to do with it. I could donate it, throw it away or put it in some lost and found. I saw a trashcan nearby. Walking towards it, some orange cat came and BIT me and stole the clothes from me. 

"OWWWWWW" I screamed. People walking nearby stared at me. "THAT DAMN CAT BIT ME!" I shout-explained to them. The orange cat hissed and ran. That's real nice. I sucked on the wound hoping that cat didn't have rabies or AIDS or something. Note: from now on, keep animal control on quick dial.

I missed the interview. My eyes started getting all watery. I quickly went behind a bush. It sounds stupid, I know, but I had a phobia of being caught crying in public. Wiping my eyes, I heard another poof and out came a Kyou that wasn't wearing clothes. My face was blazing red, while I turned around and pretended not to see. The struggle of him trying to put his clothes back on quickly was audible. Deciding to say something, keeping my voice steady, I boldly started talking.

"Kyou, I'm didn't see anyth-"

He tripped.

He fell.

I fell.

_poof._

Coughing, I tried to get up, but felt a light weight on my chest. "Kyou?"

"It happened again."

I blankly looked at this talking cat, who somehow took the place of Kyou. Slowly, the concept of what just happened flowed into my mind.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

The herbal tea was simmering in front of me. I firmly kept my hands and eyes on my legs. I just saw Kyou naked, and I just saw Kyou morph into a cat. If I wasn't psycho then the world must be ending. 

Someone gently put their hand on my shoulder. I shivered.

"Kumiko-chan? I know you probably went through a lot today," pause "but please don't tell anyone about what happened." said Yuki.

"You know, she'll probably have to visit Hattori again." Shigure-san grimly said.

I kept looking down. This is all just a bad dream. It has to be. I missed my job interview. I see two freak accidents. This is all just a bad dream. I pinched myself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO SEE HATTORI AGAIN?!" shouted Kyou. "THIS KEEPS HAPPENING! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES WE DO THIS, IT WONT WORK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US BE?"

"Shut up! Baka neko! You're not supposed to tell her or remind her!" shouted Yuki.

They started yelling at each other.

Out of curiosity, I lifted my head and asked, "Tell me about what?"

Everyone gradually grew silent. Kyou lowered his fist. Yuki looked away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kyou walked out.

"Kumiko... we're not supposed to tell you this... but... this isn't the first time we met you."

"Yuki! What are you doing?!"

"She has the right to know! Her memories are going to be erased anyway!"

All the past dreams I've had came back to me. Orange head sulking in the corner, eating dinner with him, Yuki and Shigure-san, pulling apart Kyou and Yuki from fighting, cuddling with an orange cat. Then last night's dream. Me, screaming, Kyou shouting, Yuki holding him back, Shigure holding my arms back, and...

"Is Hattori the one who erases my memories?"

Silence fell.

"You don't understand." said Yuki.

My body went limp. All these years, I've been happy and with a family, and I couldn't remember any of it.

"Why?"

That simple word that I asked had a huge effect on both of them.

"Maybe it's better if Kyou told her this..." Yuki said to Shigure.

"No. He's too upset right now. And I'll have to tell Akito about this soon."

"Can't you spare her a few days?"

"You know how Akito is."

The door slided open. Kyou somberly walked in.

"Let her sleep here tonight. I'll tell her tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I'm going to finish this before I get back to my Naruto story.**

**Not owning Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

My eyes blinked open. Bright sunlight was shining through the window. I looked at the clock. 10:00 AM ...

"OH SHIT!" I grabbed my bag, and ran to the door, pushing it. RIIIIIIPP!

I stopped midway and turned around in horror. I BROKE MY DOOR! I BROKE IT! MY SUPPOSED TO BE HARD WOODEN DOOR! I soundlessly screamed "OH NO!" as I gaped at it.

Looking at my watch, I realized I had no time to be in distress over a broken door, and ran downstairs. Stairs? I passed Yuki in the hallway. Yuki? Skidding to a stop, in front of Shigure-san, it finally dawned upon me. This wasn't my apartment.

"Ohayo, Kumiko-chan! Did you have a nice sleep?"

I slept over at orange head's house.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shigure pulled me into the sitting room. There lying on the ground, covered by sitting pillows, was Kyou. Sleeping like the dead.

"Ugh. That damned cat. He's been like that since you last..." I looked at Yuki. He stopped short. "Nevermind."

Shigure-san carried in a tea kettle and 4 cups. "My tea isn't as good as Ayame's but I'm sure you'll like it this time!"

Yuki kicked Kyou. He jumped up and got ready to fight. Then he winced and yawned. Opening one eye, he looked at me and slumped. He walked out.

All of this happened in silence. He walked back in, gulping down milk from its carton. By reflex, I threw a chopstick at the carton, piercing it. "It's not healthy to drink it like that."

He sighed.

"Well, I have to go to school... I'm already late. Bye Kumiko-chan." said Yuki.

"Ah! I have to go to school too!" I exclaimed. Putting my bag back on, I stood up and was about to leave when Kyou suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"No, Kumiko... just for today, we're going to stay here." He said it so grimly. "I have to tell you the story, right?" I slowly sat back down. He was right. And I wanted to know every bit of it. "Shigure. Please leave the room."

"But - "

"NOW!"

"Hai! Sheesh... the rebelling stage of a teenager is getting out of hand..." he wandered off.

True and utter silence came over us. Finally, Kyou took a deep breath and started talking.

"Ok... I don't know how to start this, but I think it's best to start with this." He handed me a photo album. Opening it, I saw these pictures of Kyou, Yuki, Shigure-san and other people with abnormal hair color. Page after page after page. "You used to take alot of pictures back then." When I got near the end, a pink note, marked by a family of a cat, dog and mouse, appeared. Glancing up at Kyou, I picked it up and opened it. It said;

_Dear Kyon-kyon!  
I know you HATE that nickname, but you're just too cute not to use it! I bet you're wondering who wrote this, as you are the "quote: baka neko :unquote". Hehehe. But who loves pink and cats? ME! I made this for your birthday. I have lots more pictures, but I ran out of pages to put it on. Tear tear. So I'll make that your Valentine's present! Uh-oh! I think you're coming down the hallway! I better hurry! You'll be seeing this soon! Happy Birthday Kyou, you orange headed cat! _

Love,  
Kumikooo-chan!

Tears started filling up my eyes. I dont remember ever sounding this happy. I looked up, and rubbed my eyes. "Aha..." I gave a pathetic laugh. "Can you believe how dusty this room is?"

He didn't say anything. I went back to looking through the album. There were some pictures of me. She looked so happy. So happy, that it made her seem like another person. On the last page was an entire group picture. It included even me, smack dab in the middle. Below the picture, there were giant, bubbly letters that said, WE ARE THE SOHMA CLAN AND WE WILL LIVE THROUGH IT ALL!

I slowly closed the album.

Kyou opened his mouth.

"Do you remember anything?"

Forgotten memories dont just come back to you like that. But I felt like I knew the story, but I didn't. I kept silent.

"This is really hard for me to tell, but it- it started out like this..."

* * *

Kumiko ran out of the classroom, laughing, holding onto a picture. One of her friends was chasing her.

"You can't stop me, Aki-chan!" laughed Kumiko. She stopped short when a sullen looking, orange head boy walked past her and into the classroom, followed by the teacher. Kumiko giggled and ran and sat in her seat.

"We have a new student! His name is Sohma Kyou. May we all treat him as we wish to be treated ourselves." The class applauded politely. "Raise your hand Kumiko. Go sit in the empty seat by her, Kyou."

He walked to the desk and sat in a laidback manner. Girls were whispering about him and giggling. Kumiko leaned over and waved "Hi." The teacher started writing on the blackboard.

"Pssst! Hey!" whispered Kumiko. Kyou looked at her blankly and looked back at the board. Kumiko grunted and faced away and started talking with her other friends, who were trying to pay attention in class.

* * *

"Kyou-kun!" "Sohma-kun!" "Yoo, you a Sohma too?" Kyou was surrounded by the class in free time. Kumiko sat next to him, grinning that she was sitting by the hot new kid. She took out her camera.

"Kyou! Do you mind if I take pictures?" She leaned in, right under his face and took a picture. In a flash, Kyou stood up and slammed the desk.

"AAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" he shouted. Jumping over the desks, he opened the window and jumped down to the ground. There, he started running off campus.

Kumiko gasped in awe and started taking nonstop pictures of him. She never saw a person that could jump from the fourth floor and land with ease. The entire class stampeded over to the windows and whispered excitedly about him.

Yuki just sat there, working on the problem on the board. Kumiko, noticing him, walked over and plopped down onto the seat next to him.

"Yuki-kun! What are you doing? Aren't you excited that a relative of yours is in the same class? Sigh. I bet the whole Sohma family is handsome like that."

"Please stop. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear anymore. Maybe next time?" He gathered his things and walked out the door, leaving Kumiko to join the other girls and gossip wih them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I'm going to finish this before I get back to my Naruto story.**

**Not owning Fruits Basket**

* * *

Kumiko rushed into the classroom, skipping every other step. 

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY!" she shouted out.

"SATURDAY!" "43 DAYS BEFORE THANKSGIVING BREAK!" "WHAT!"

"Close, but IT'S SATURDAY! I'M SO HAPPY!" She clapped her hands and ran over to her friends.

"Kumiko, can you go to the class next door and ask for some extra chalk if they have some? If they don't, then keep asking the other classes around us." said the teacher.

"Ok." Kumiko skipped back out and to the next room. While she came out with a handful of chalks, Kyou appeared, walking by the door. She slid and made an unusual motion to keep the chalk in her hands, her leg popping up to the back, only to land on her elbows on the door-sliding rails. The chalk flew up and powdered Kyou's uniform with white dust. His face grew red, and his teeth clenched. She winced. Having learned from the past few days, that his temper was like a cat that you fed expired milk to.

"Do you KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO YESTERDAY? IT WAS MY TURN TO DO THE LAUNDRY BUT THE WASHER BROKE SO I HAD TO SCRUB THE CLOTHES WITH FUCKING SOAP AND A SPONGE. ANDYOU JUST MADE THAT A WASTE OF MY TIME!"

Kumiko's eyes were watery as she stood back up. She felt a little bit of wetness on her elbows. Trying to fight back from crying and come up with some comeback, she looked at her sleeves. Kyou noticed the blood stain on there. His face turned back to its normal color and didn't know what to do.

"Oh, uhh... I-I-I'm s-s-so-so-sor-s-" he gave up completely. "Look, do you need some help?"

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Then shooting him an evil glare, she coldly said, "Tell the teacher that I'll be at the nurse's office. And take those chalk to her too." She turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor where the nurse's office was.

Kyou just stood there. Motionless. Staring in the direction that she ran to, blankly. Then he slowly leaned down and picked up the chalk.

* * *

"Oh my god. I'm so pumped up for tonight!" exclaimed Aki. 

Kumiko settled down next to her on the bed and reached for the popcorn. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Ok, I rented 2 scary movies and one comedy. You know how I get when I'm watching scary movies."

"So, what movies?"

"Uhh, this one is called Monster, and The Curse. The comedy is Full House."

"Hn. Sounds awesome."

"So what happened today? You came into class with bandages on your elbows."

"I ran into that jerk Kyou."

"HE DID THAT TO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"NO, not like that. Geez. I just bumped into him and fell. But he pisses me off like a mother."

"Maybe that's his way of saying that he likes you." teased Aki.

"NO IT ISN'T." She threw a pillow at her.

"Yeah, uh huh." she giggled.

"Just turn the movie on, you idiot."

* * *

For weeks, she ignored Kyou. But she couldn't help looking at him, wondering how he felt about her. While Aki was coming back from doing the problem on the board, she left a note on Kumiko's desk and laughed. 

It was a chibi drawing of Kyou sending hearts to Kumiko who was holding a shield. Then under it, it said, "Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow!"

She crumpled it up while blushing. That was so not true. Well the drawing wasn't. The bell rang and the class started getting up and putting on their bags.

Outside, in the hallway, she was struggling out of her school shoes, and putting on her sneakers. When she finally got it on, and started walking, Kyou cut her off with his arm. She started edging along the wall to go down the other stairway. He cut her off there too, surrounding her. The tensity from being so close to him and pretty much pinned to the wall by him made her start sweating.

He realized that when the first drop of sweat rolled off her cheek.

"Oh. Sorry. I mean. Uhh. Ok. I know it's probably too late for this... but I'm really sssorry for what happened that time. If it means anything to you, you can come eat thanksgiving dinner at my house."

Kumiko nodded slowly. "Ok."

He looked like he just got a ton off of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Yo yo yo. I can't and wont own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Staring at the door she waited a few moments. Then looked around. Finally she sighed. Kyou watched her in amusement. It couldn't be that hard to just knock on the door. After around 10 more minutes, he jumped down. 

"You idiot, are you too stupid to knock the door?" he said as he punched her arm, playfully.

"Ow. Don't hit me." She punched him back. "I just hate knocking on doors... there's adults in there..."

He blankly stared at her, wondering about her stupidity. Then grabbing her, he dragged her into the house. As they entered, Yuki came down the stairs.

"Aha! I did invite her! So you can't call me a fraidy cat." Kyou said proudly.

"Since when did I say that you were a fraidy cat?" Yuki replied in a tired manner. "Welcome to our house, Kumiko-chan."

Kyou hissed in annoyance. Kumiko entered the house and greeted Yuki in a formal manner. Soon, Shigure appeared.

"A guest? A beautiful guest too! Is she a, what do you call them..., a high school girl?" grinned Shigure. "Well, come in, come in." he ushered. Leading them, they sat down in the sitting room. Shigure rushed in with tea. Kumiko stood up to accept the tea and thank him, but tripped over the mat. She landed flat on her face. A silent moment passed when Shigure started laughing his head off. She looked up, with a flushed face from embarrassment, but then started laughing herself. The other two stared at them, both thinking the same thought. How can two strangers laugh together?

Still laughing, she got up and took Shigure's hand. "Ahahaha. We never were properly introduced. The name's Kumiko." She beamed. Turning to Kyou and Yuki, she moved and sat between them. She patted their heads and put her arms around them playfully.

_poof_

Coughing, she waved away the mist. "What the hell?" she coughed out.

The cat and mouse both tried to run away, but she happened to be sitting on their tails. The struggles they made brought attention to her. Grabbing their necks, she brought them closer to her. Shigure stuttered, "Ah, you didn't get your tea yet!"

Again, she started laughing. "My, my! They change into animals when hugged by girls!" She snuggled against them. "They're so much cuter this way!" Everyone was shocked. None of them expected this reaction. She let go of them. "Is this why these two don't get along well with each other. A cat and mouse. It's almost like that show, uhh, Tom and Jerry!" Kyou slinked away as Yuki sighed.

"You can put it like that, but there is a problem." said Yuki.

_poof_

Kumiko was dazed by this second wave of smoky mist.

"When they turn back, they're naked." Shigure said.

She gaped at Yuki who struggled to put his clothes back on. Kyou came walking in.

"..." as he saw her still gaping at the struggling Yuki. He walked back out.

"Well, well... seems like I'm not the only one with a dirty mind.." Shigure mocked her. Yuki was done by that time and punched him on the head.

"You have to excuse him." he sighed. Turning into a more serious mode, he said, "But you can't tell anyone about this." With a pause, he looked towards Shigure, who was obviously not paying much attention. "No one at all, please."

* * *

Kumiko bowed to them. "I had a really fun time today. Maybe I'll invite you all to my house next time." She grinned while waving and walked away. 

Kyou and Yuki watched her go, still dazed over what just happened.

"Who's that?" someone asked.

They were surprised and looked around. Hatsuharu dropped down from the roof.

"Bastard, you don't sneak into someone's house and get on their roof like that!" shouted Kyou.

"Well, the door wasn't properly closed..." said Haru with a glazed look in his eyes. "How are you holding up honey?" he said as he turned to Yuki.

"...Could you stop calling me that?" he said while rubbing his face with his hand.

* * *

Skipping every other step, Kumiko smiled. The Sohma family were all truly beautiful people who she just made friends with. Her cellphone started ringing. She flipped it open and shaked back her hair, putting it to her ear. 

"Moshi moshi. Yes, this is Ikemoto Kumiko. ... What? Uh-huh. Where? Ok. Thank you." Shutting the phone, she started running. Heart beating fast, every time her foot met the ground, she told herself that it was a mistake. They called the wrong person. It's not true.

She pushed open the hospital doors and ran in.

"Where are my parents? Ikemoto Yu and Talia."

"ER section," She replied. The clerk watched the girl run off. Things like this happened everyday, but it still hurt her everytime.

Kumiko raced down the hallways, not caring who she bumped into. She followed the signs directing to the ER. When she got there, she stopped a doctor and asked about her parents. He pointed to a room. Out of breath, she still power walked into the room. Crossing the floor to the two beds, she hoped that for God's sake to see strangers. The heat in the room made her even more stressed. She looked over the beds. They were both bandaged up in the face, arms, chest and legs. It made it harder for her to tell. But there were her mother's eyes, and her father's thin mouth showing in what the bandages exposed.

Her cellphone started ringing again. She answered it with a whisper. A woman was on the other line, selling women's perfume. Trembling, she dropped the phone. The perfect timing for a telemarketer. She sat in the nearest comfy chair. Mouth open, her heart finally realized what happened. Tears started welling up. One or two slid down her face, as she gulped and tried to stop from crying. A doctor walked in, holding a clipboard. Noticing Kumiko sitting there, he headed towards her.

In a friendly voice, he said, "I see you came. What a good daughter. As you know, they were found in a car accident. And, well, they were the ones responsible. Both drunk and ran the red light. Another car crashed into them, making your parents swerve and sad to say, they hit a person."

She stopped listening. They were drunk and caused this accident. Suddenly, she became furious and apologetic, yet sad.

"Who did they hit?" she slowly asked.

"Uh, well, Takenawa Aki."


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Yo yo yo. I can't and wont own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Flowers in hand, she steadily opened the door. The patient seemed to be asleep. She quietly closed the door and set the flowers on the table. As she sat down, the chair creaked. Wincing, she hoped that Aki didn't hear. But the patient peeked open her eye. 

"Kumiko?"

"Yes?"

Aki sighed. "I'm glad you came..."

She didn't know how to say the truth. "Aki... I can't lie to you.. Do you know who hit you?"

"Ahaha. Yeah. It's pretty ironic. But your parents hit me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry that this would happen to you." Kumiko cried.

Aki turned her head and looked at her. "It's ok, Kumiko. It's not your fault. Things like this happen. Just a mistake." She reached out her hand and grabbed onto Kumiko's. "Aha. It was pretty stupid of me. I was returning those movies, since they were already overdue. I shouldn't have gone to return them at night."

"Will you forgive us?" Kumiko whimpered out.

"I'm telling you, it's not your fault at all. I think I did worse. I overheard that your parents were in bad condition. Ha, if they died, what a burden that would be on me. And how sad it would make me feel. But how much worse you would feel."

She burst out sobbing.

"Cry as much as you want. It'll make you feel better." Aki shivered. "I'm tired. Just promise to visit me tomorrow." She smiled. She turned around and lapsed into deep sleep. Quietly, she murmured, "Don't forget me."

Still sobbing, she patted Aki with all wishes that she wouldn't die. She creeped out and went back to her parents' room, who were still unconscious.

* * *

Break ended. School was back in session. Kyou wandered through the hallways mindlessly. A heavy depressed aura surrounded him. He came back to life for a second when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry. Excuse me." Kumiko murmured.

He watched her walk away, then kept going in the direction he was going. He abruptly halted when a mob of girls stomped past him.

"KUMIKO!" one shrieked. The high intensity of her voice pissed him off. "I heard that Aki is dead! And I heard that you were involved! I knew that there was something wrong with you, but now I know why."

"Hn." was all she said.

"Do you not care? You evil witch!" They slapped her.

She didn't move, cringe or wince. The mob became irritated by her attitude, and rushed at her. Suddenly, she lifted her fist and punched through the window, shattering it. The raindrops from outside started pouring onto her. The other girls screamed in surprise, running away while yelling that she was a dangerous yankee. Blood dripped down her arm. She slowly let it down and kneeled down to clean up the glass and red water.

* * *

"There's a rumor that you killed someone..." said some guy as he caught up with Kumiko.

"..."

"Is it true?"

"..."

"...Is it?"

"What do you think?" she finally said.

"Well, I hardly know you."

"So you assume?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

She pushed him to the wall. "You know what? If you don't know me so very well, don't assume."

"Why you little!" he shouted.

Someone put a finger on the guy's forehead and pushed. "Think about your own life before you disturb someone else's."

Kumiko turned to see who it was. "Yuki-kun..."

The guy ran away. "How are you doing?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

Silence fell as they walked down the street.

He smiled at her. Then the smile went away. "Along time ago, there was a time when I was playing with my friends. But then a girl tripped and fell on me. Soon everyone saw that I turned into a rat. They stood still in shock. So someone had to erase their memories. After that, they never became my friends again. I guess it kind of relates to your situation right now. People are spreading bad rumors about you, so you'll lose the people that were your friends."

"...That's really comforting..." she said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. But she laughed after. "I appreciate it. We haven't known each other for a long time, but you still took the courage to defend me. That's what counts." Silence fell again. "I didn't kill Aki."

"I know." They both stopped.

"Do you want to come to her funeral?"

"I barely know her though..."

"Well you should pay her respect. It's this Saturday. And bring Kyou too."

Kumiko started walking ahead and turned left. Yuki stood there, alone. Someone splashed him. He turned around.

"Stop taking up space, you stupid rat." scowled Kyou.

"Says the worthless cat."

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?"

"Shut up. And we're going to a funeral. So try to buy better clothes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Yo yo yo. I can't and wont own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

With a note in hand, Yuki glanced at his watch. He wasn't sure if this was the right time or not. People passed by him, some lingered their gaze on him, but most still moved on. Soon someone punched him on the back. 

"You came! I was starting to doubt that you would." grinned Kumiko. He stared at her outfit in amazement. From never seeing her in anything but the school uniform makes it seem strange to see her other clothes.

"Are you playing gothic?" Kyou commented lazily, as he walked to join them. His eyes met with Yuki's. Static shock buzzed between their glares. "So you came too, girly man?" he scowled.

"And you still can't beat me." Yuki remarked.

Kyou turned away and muttered, "Damn it."

Kumiko took both their hands and put them together. "Mmm. If I was a stranger, I'd think that you were an old couple, bickering with each other nonstop."

Darkness fell on both of them. 'Is she saying I seem gay?" were their thoughts.

Her black veil fluttered. She turned to see the clock tower. It said 12:15. "We should get going now." She led them to Aki's grave. A little mound, next two other a little bit bigger mounds.

"Where's the others? I mean, isn't this a funeral?" asked Kyou.

"Her formal funeral was yesterday. I didn't want to disturb her family." She pondered for a moment. "I was too scared to meet with them." She picked up a smoking rod and lighted the two candles on the grave. Yuki and Kyou watched as she talked to the picture of Aki. Teardrops splashed onto her lap and shirt. Then she clasped her hands and prayed. The intensity of the awkwardness surrounding the two boys made them fidget. Finally she stood up, wiping her eyes. Stretching her arms, she yawned and pounced onto Kyou.

_poof._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screeched Kyou.

"Mmm, I always wanted a cat, so I thought that I'd hug you and keep you forever."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. Wow you're pretty scary." She snuggled him. "Do you want to go eat at that new popular restaurant?"

"Sure." smiled Yuki. Kumiko held on tight to Kyou, and headed for the cemetery gate.

"Kyou fell for the girl..." said Hatsuharu as he popped up behind the bush.

The cat hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Yuki, irritatedly.

"I stopped by your house, and sensei told me that you were cheating on me with a girl at the cemetery. But I see it was a lie, since you were obviously helping out Kyou on his love life. Now don't have sex on your first date."

The two of them and the cat stood there silent in shock. The cat rawred, revealing claws and leaping to Haru. He blocked the cat with his arm, scratching his skin. He stared at the blood coming out of the wounds. Then stared at Kumiko's torn sleeves. "You hurt your girlfriend... That wasn't smart."

"Ahaha, it's ok. Not a big thing really." she said while covering her arms. "On the other hand, who the hell are you? Are you another Sohma? You sure do look like one."

"Well, considering the fact that I know about the Zodiac curse, I suppose that you could say I'm a Sohma."

Kumiko flicked her eyes to Yuki. "Zodiac.. curse... ?" she said with hesitation.

Yuki looked down in shame of Haku. Sighing, he said, "Can we talk about this at lunch?"

* * *

"The zodiac... 12 animals, 12 years, I myself am a rooster. But a cat? I never heard of them... Mm.. Maybe that's just me.." babbled Kumiko.

"The cat is the outcast." stated Yuki.

"It wont be, soon enough!!" shouted Kyou.

"Hi, I'll be your waitor for today, are you ready?"

"Mmmmm, I'll take the mandu, ramen, rice cakes, some rice, maybe jjam bbong, anddd a little bit of egg in the ramen please." ordered Kumiko.

"You eat alot." remarked Haku.

"Healthy girl, big stomach." she answered, contentedly. "But about the curse, was it? What's that supposed to be. No, wait. The Sohmas have the spirit of their zodiac animal, and when hugged by the opposite gender, they'll change into that animal!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"How lucky can you be? Pretty, handsome, beautiful, and have the power to change into an animal when they want."

The three Sohmas couldn't help but feel a pang of hate towards her. Kyou pounded on the table and stood up.

"No, we're not lucky! What would you know?! You've never been one of us. You don't know what we have to go through!" Turning over the chair, he dashed out. Yuki soon followed, excusing himself. Haku was the only one left. He politely dabbed his mouth with a napkin and threw some money on the table and walked out.

Kumiko sat there dumbfounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Fruits Basket is like Mars to me. Never touched, never owned but curiosity about it grows.**

* * *

"Kyo, you're so mean! Showing such disrespect." pouted Shigure.

"Shut up." He turned, so that he sat with his back to him. In his mind, he was being tortured over the fact that what if Kumiko was angry with him.

Smirking, Shigure went in closer. "Are you afraid to meet her again? Just in case that she might start yelling at you?" Eyes wide open, Kyou wondered if it was that obvious.

"Who's 'she'?" chimed Momiji as he popped up.

"Oohh.. It's Momiji-kun."

"Ja ja! I heard that Kyou was back!" He pounced on him. "So who's this girl you're talking about? Is she a friend?"

"None of your business." hissed Kyou as he picked on Momiji.

"WAAHH! YUKI! KYOU'S HURTING ME!"

"Baka neko. Have you gone so low as to attack younger children? Hmph. Seems that you've given up on defeating me."

Bouncing up, Kyou yelled, "ALRIGHT! IT'S A CHALLENGE THEN! YOU, ME, RIGHT NOW!"

_Ding dong_

They all looked up, wondering who it might be to come at this late hour. Momiji's yellow head bobbed away while he skipped to the door. Kyou's ears perked up. "Oooohhh! Are you the girl that they keep talking about?! Come in!" Dancing along her, he led Kumiko to the sitting room. Her face appeared oddly cold.

"I wanted to have a talk with Kyou..." she mumbled. Twiddling fingers, she stared at the ground. The others were stunned by this sudden shyness of her. What happened to her outgoing and careless streak? "Actually, I wanted to go out with him somewhere!" she cried out, blushing. She misunderstood the silence from them and freaked out. "No, I don't mean like dating, I mean like just going somewhere." She said, frantically. Helplessly she finally looked up. Shigure slyly cast a look at Kyou and booted him out the room. Kumiko was startled by this action and stood up. He pushed them to the door and forced them out.

"She said she wanted to take you out. Have fun. Don't do anything you shouldn't be doing." Waving them off, he shut the door. "Hu hu... I wonder how Akito will react to this..."

* * *

No words were passed between them as they walked down the trail. Finally Kyou took the courage to say something. "Where are we going?"

"That's a secret."

Puzzled, Kyou thought of many places that they could be going to.

"Get in the car, Kyou." They were at an empty street with a lone car parked at the curb. The headlights blinked twice, indicating that the doors were unlocked. Moving to the driver's side, Kumiko opened the door and started the engine. Rolling down the passenger's window, she said again, "Get in the car."

Unsure of himself, he opened the door and stepped in. "You can drive?" he asked.

"Only a temp.." She grinned mischieviously. "But if the police catch us, we'll have to make a run for it." Revving up the car, they shot down and took the road leading to the highway. Fumbling with the seat belt, he finally clicked it in and dug his fingernails into the seat leather.

"Aren't we going too fast?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat. It's not that far." she teased. True to her word, they turned to a dirt road and stopped at a clearing. In the center of this clearing was a grave with incense around it.

Kumiko hopped out of the car and opened Kyou's door. Dragging him out, she breathed in the night air. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Isn't this a grave?" he answered, bluntly.

"Party-pooper." she went to the grave and watched the sky. "This is my parent's grave. Their bodies were cremated and I let the wind steal their ashes here."

"Why'd you bring me here?"

She sighed. "Because I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to show you that life is worth living for. To show you that you're not the only one in misery, and that it's not only the Sohma clan that's cursed." Sitting down, she played with the grass. "And I wanted to show you that for whatever reason you feel like no one can understand you, there are people that will love you."

"You don't know anything." he replied scathingly.

She pulled him down to sit next to her. "I know that I know nothing about you or your history. But you don't know anything about me either. You don't know what I've been going through lately. Not everyone welcomes someone who's rumored to have killed her best friend. And families don't accept the daughter of shameful parents. Do you want to know the truth of my parents? They were always drunk. They were ill-mannered. They borrowed money from their siblings constantly and wasted it away. But I love them anyway. Because they're my parents and they loved me back. That car was something that they took the time to save money for. That's something that they would never be expected to be able to do. They died in an accident that they caused and that saddens me, but I'll accept it. My closest friend forgave me before she died and I'll be thankful for that as long as I live. What I'm trying to say is, the closest people to me died while society looks at me with hate. But I'm still happy. Because I found you, and Yuki. I'm happy because I found people that will be my friend. I want to thank you. And hope that you'll come to understand that sometimes life will be unfair, but that's not the time to be crying inside. Stand up to it and show that you're not one to be played with. Never run away from it. Never hold guilt inside yourself for things that you have done, but don't blame it on others..." Yawning, she laid down. "Never... forget the beautiful things in life... ... Be happy .. to be alive."

She fell asleep. Kyou watched her breathe in and out in slumber. Half of him wanted to shake her for saying such stupid things. The other half wanted to spill out everything that has been torturing him for years. How he is an outcast and wanted to desperately to fit in with the family. How his father abandoned him and calls him a monster. The guilt he feels since he's the blame for his mother's death. The jealousy he has for Yuki. It dawned on him slowly, what those beautiful things in his life were. His shishou took him in when everyone cast him out. To meet someone like Kumiko, who accepts him even if he is a monster. Even Kagura, who he's afraid of, shows excessive love for him. Smiling slightly, he put his lips on her forehead. He withdrew hastily and couldn't believe what he did. Not wanting to wake her up, he laid down too and stared at the stars. Was fighting Yuki the only way to be accepted into the Sohma clan? Why is it so important to be in the zodiac... Gradually, he fell asleep, unaware that he had put Kumiko's head onto his lap.

* * *

Shigure entered the Sohma's main house grounds. He let himself into Akito's room.

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked coldly.

"No reason... I haven't visited in a while." he smiled. "Remember the girl I told you about...?"

Akito ignored him.

Stretching out, he laid down. "Well, she took Kyou somewhere... and they've been gone for 3 days now..."

There was a huge crash and the house servants rushed to the room, to find the shattered remains of a china vase. "GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS FACE EVER AGAIN!" Akito screeched at them.

Laughing, Shigure showed himself out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Can't say I own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

It was winter break now. Kumiko breathed onto the train window. Before the steam cleared up, she drew a smiley face on it. She had spent 5 days with Kyou. But not once had he opened up to her. Mysterious as ever. She sighed in failure. What if she never learns exactly what the curse has done to them? The trees passed by. The sun moved with the train. At least they invited her to a ski trip up in the mountains. 

"We have arrived at the ski resort. Please retrieve all your belongings and have a nice trip."

Hopping off her seat, she grabbed her bags and suitcase. Waiting in line for all the other people to get off, she sighted Yuki, Kyou and the little blonde kid from back then there to greet her. Beaming she got off the train and waved to them.

"Kumiko-chan!!" said the little kid, bounding off to hug her.

"Heh. Hold on there, you little brat." said Kyou as he held onto his collar. "There's people here."

"EHH? I want to hug her, I want to hug her!" he threw a tantrum.

"Ahahaha. What's this guy's name?" laughed Kumiko.

"Momiji." he said. Holding onto her hand he jabbered away about the snow and what they've been doing before she came here. Kyou watched them from behind, with an occasional twitch of his mouth. Someone else stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"KYOU-KUN!!" Kagura shouted lovingly. Hair going rigid, he got in running mode. "KYOU-KUN!!!!!!!" She sounded like she was going to beat the hell outta him now. Slugging him with her fist, she screeched, "NOT CALLING ME OR CONTACTING ME FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS! AND YOU WEREN'T THE ONE INVITING ME ONTO THIS TRIP!!!" Swinging him in circles in the air, she pummeled him. Onlookers whispered to each other in shock. "Lover's troubles." they called it. When she stopped, they thought it was over. Suddenly she started crying and hugged Kyou's bruised body. "Who did this to you?!" she cried. Everyone watching sweatdropped.

Looking back, Kumiko laughed.

"Such immature actions..." said Hiro as he came off the train, along with Kira.

"Oh? Hiro came too?" remarked Momiji.

Haru soon followed, as he stared blankly at the mountain, seeming so out of it.

"Wow, is this some family reunion?" asked Kumiko.

"I suppose so..." replied Yuki.

Haru came closer. "Akito's here too..." He walked on, joining Momiji and them.

Yuki froze. His eyes widened in fear. Trembling, he slowly turned his head towards the train. "Is that so..." Kumiko was aware of what Yuki was going through. Right off the bat, she knew it was fear. But for what reason? A foot appeared from the train door. The face that appeared with it was so beautiful. Worthy to be rivaled with Yuki's face. This person's eyes caught onto Kumiko's. Suddenly she was flooded with fear as well. Who was he? Such hateful intent!

* * *

Kyou escaped Kagura's grasp and was joined by Haru. His blank eyes stared at him with such intensity. 

"What's ... wrong with you...?" asked Kyou, suspiciously.

"You might want to be careful."

"For what reason?"

He nodded his head towards the trio. Kyou saw Kumiko taking a step back, while Yuki was frozen still. Akito leaned in and whispered something to her ear. Her skin was drained of color. He desperately wanted to come to save her from Akito, but what could he do? An outcast can do nothing against the head of the family. Suddenly, he found himself being seeked for help from Kumiko's eyes. Casting down his eyes, he ignored her. Akito noticed this and began walking to Kyou.

"Monster..." he breathed out as he passed him. Shocked from this sudden attack, Kyou felt his heart skip a beat. He finally let out air when Akito wasn't in vicinity. Kumiko began moving, as if she just witnessed a massacre. Stumbling along the snow covered platform, she tripped and fell. Yuki realized that this, being the first time she interacted with Akito, was too much for her. Helping her up, his skin was still tingling. His carelessness of this trip had changed into suspense and waiting for the attack. He felt a lump in his throat, and tried to clear it.

* * *

"Haha! So much snow today! Let's have a snow-ball fight!" Kumiko frolicked outside with Momiji. Yuki stared in amazement and jealousy. How was it that she could be over the events of yesterday so quickly? And why couldn't he do the same? A ball of snow hit him suddenly.

"Was that too hard?" asked Haru.

"What are you doing?! This is inside a building! If you're going to do something, do it outside!" scolded Hiro. "And Kira! Aren't you too cold?!" he shouted to her, as she was outside as well. A snowball hit him.

"Ahaha. Hiro, you're so mature!" teased Momiji. He shrunk back when he saw Hiro blazing in fury. His cold arrogance disappeared and began to attack Momiji in the way a boy his age would. Momiji ran away to hide behind Kumiko, laughing. Hiro's rampage of snowballs had no boundary though. Laughing they both ran away and fired back when they had the chance to. From the window, Kyou watched. He, like Yuki, was still not over what happened yesterday. And he couldn't face Kumiko now. How useless was he? Sitting back onto his bed, he beat himself up. Useless, useless, useless. He could never redeem himself. And at this rate, he will never be accepted into the Chinese Zodiac. Suddenly, he remembered what Kumiko said to him that night. 'Stand up to it and fight.' He will not let Akito control him. Dressing into warmer clothes, he headed downstairs. He found them all sitting around a table drinking hot chocolate. White powder covered their heads while their faces were flushed.

"Oy! Kyou, you lazy bum!" greeted Haru.

"Lazy bum my ass..." muttered Kyou.

"KYOU-KUN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!" Kagura exclaimed. Kyou ignored her. It was distinct on how Kumiko avoided eye contact with him.

"Hey, hey everyone! I brought my camera with me! Let's take some pictures!" she suggested so happily. She brought it out and took pictures with Momiji, who was excited about this as much as she was. Kagura joined too, and Kira was soon dragged into it as Hiro went into despair that she escaped his grasp once again.

"She's sad. Her face is happy, but her heart is sad. She's disappointed that her knight in shining armor didn't come." Startled, Kyou looked up to find Haru with him. "I understand your situation, but I'm disappointed..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**I think we all know what I'd say for the disclaimer so let's just leave it like this :)**

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. This avoiding and shame brought upon him. They only had a day until they would be leaving the mountains and go back to school. 

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you..."

"Come on, it's not like you have a boyfriend or anything."

"Yes I do! And he'll be really mad if you continue this!"

This sounded like Kumiko's voice. He turned the corner and found her surrounded by these two guys asking for things that was better not mentioning. With this infuriated aura around him, he pushed the guys to the ground and glared at them. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?" he coldly asked.

"Damn... I swear I thought she was alone..." muttered one of them as they left.

Kyou looked to Kumiko. "Are you okay?" She didn't say anything. She started to move away when he caught her hand. "I'm sorry. I know that I keep always having to say sorry to you and how much pain I might've caused you... and I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just expected too much from you." she replied icily. In shock from this hurting reply, Kyou started to lose hope in everything. "Ahaha. Just kidding. You dimwit. I wanted to avoid from causing you more trouble by that horrible man." There was a flash. "Perfect. That's my first perfect picture of you."

Relieved, he said softly, "You know... You surprise me everyday."

Kumiko looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to say something like this. Their awkward silence was interrupted by a sudden growling of her stomach. Covering it, she laughed. "I'm pretty hungry. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." he said, glad that their awkwardness was broken. He tousled her hair. "You shouldn't lie about having a boyfriend. Just fight back."

"Says the boy that admitted to being my boyfriend." she teased.

His face burned from embarrassment.

* * *

Akito watched the Sohmas laughing with each other and Kumiko in front of the fireplace. Enraged, she couldn't believe that this cowardly little girl was liked by them. What did they see in her? The person that would break their curse? What a laugh. 

"Jealous are we?" Shigure smirked as he loomed up behind her.

"You annoy me."

"You know, I think she will give us freedom."

"Freedom? What freedom? Are they not free enough already? They're mine. They belong to me. She doesn't have the power to take them away."

"But it's beginning. Look at the happiness in Kyou's face. And Yuki's face. Something you would never be able to bring out in them."

"Why should I care about Kyou? Monster with monster. That fits so perfectly. Yuki is a fool. It seems that the black room hasn't affected him enough. ...But something has to be done about that bitch."

"Shall I call Hattori?"

"Let's wait. I want to see how far she can go before she breaks down."

Momiji's face turned towards them. Looking so sober, he stared at Akito as if saying, "You're acting so foolishly." But he went back to laughing again and moved closer to Kumiko.

* * *

Break passed along with New Year's. Kumiko spent it with Kyou, as he thought that two outcasts shouldn't be alone when finding each other. He also wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before his dreaded fate would come. They both sat in the sitting room, warm in the heating table (not sure what it's called :)) watching her favorite show with the ultimate character, Mogeta. Yuki came in.

"Ah, Yuki! A new school year is starting!" grinned Kumiko. "Are you going to accept the offer to be the student council's president?"

"... I'd rather not..." he answered.

She banged the table. "PREPOSTEROUS! I don't want to see our school in the hands of a maniac, so you should accept it!"

Kyou commented, "I really don't see why you like this show..."

"Ah, see! I think Mogeta is so cute!"

Yuki sweatdropped. After this wild attempt in trying to make him accept the president role, she was immediately distracted. Shigure walked in, with a depressing air around him.

"Tomorrow, Akito wants to see the three of you."

They fell silent, and stared at each other anxiously.


	13. The End

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**FRUITS BASKET ISN'T MINE GODDAMN-IT-ALL! Just thought the disclaimer needs some drama. Hehe.**

**This is the end of my story. **

* * *

They walked down the street to the main house. Afraid of what was going to happen, none of them dared to touch the door. Trying to break the silence, Kumiko asked, "Are you sure it was absolutely necessary to buy this dress for me?" 

"...That was Shigure's decision..." said Kyou.

"It looks nice on you, though." Yuki complimented.

'Damn it all, why didn't I say that?' thought Kyou.

"Here we are... Why didn't Shigure join us?" she asked.

"He said he would go ahead before us."

They all stared at the door.

"Well, here goes..." Kumiko reached to open the door. It creaked open. Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Kyou! Your birthday's coming up right? I made this for you." She passed a smartly wrapped package to him.

"Huh? Oh... Ok..." He held the present carefully. This was the first time someone ever gave him a present, other than shishou and scary Kagura who's obsessed. "Thanks..." he added.

"No problem." she winked at him. "Ok, then. Let's go."

Servants met them and led them to Akito's room. Akito stood at the other side, with a bird perched on his finger. Other than him, was Shigure and Hattori. "Sit." Akito commanded. They followed his orders. "I suppose you know why you're here."

"Actually, no, not really." answered Kumiko. Shigure smiled at this reply, while the others were completely shocked that she would answer with such ease and carefreeness.

"I've heard about how you're careless and outgoing. But I wonder... is it just mere stupidity? Ignorance?"

"Hmm.. I wonder that about you too. Are you ignorant? Stupid? Or do you believe that everyone else is too stupid? After our last meeting, I'll admit, I was scared of you. Scared to meet you again. But then I think, are you the one that's scared? Because I believe you are. I believe that you're scared that they'll leave you. I KNOW that you're scar--!"

"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT? YOU DARE TO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" Akito tugged at her hair and forced her up so that her face met his.

"No! I don't think I'm better than you are! But I think that I know the difference between happiness and self-pity! I think you pity yourself but you don't like that! I think that you want to be better than that! And you don't want to lose the ones that you think will love you. I don't know anything about the Sohmas, but I can tell that they're going through difficult times because of you. You make them feel unloved! Not needed in this world. That once their secret is out, they'll be hated! Those are lies! You're making them live a life that they hate!! AND WHAT GOOD WILL THIS LEAD TO?! YOU WANT TO BE LOVED YOURSELF, BUT YOU'RE NOT LETTING IT HAPPEN!"

Akito slapped her. She fell to the ground and cried. "YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I EVEN LET YOU STAY WITH THE SOHMA FAMILY! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I EVEN CALLED YOU HERE. BUT THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?"

"BUT I AM THANKFUL! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY WITH THEM. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW THEM. THANK YOU FOR MEETING ME. BUT SHOULDN'T YOU BE THANKFUL AS WELL? THANKFUL THAT YOUR FAMILY TOLERATED YOU? LISTENED TO YOUR WHIMS?"

"Hmph. Tolerate.. me? I'm the one tolerating them! I let Yuki move out of the house! I'm letting them go to public schools! I'm giving them freedom!"

"WHAT ABOUT FREEDOM OF MIND? DID YOU GIVE THEM FREEDOM OF MIND?! YUKI HERE HATES HIMSELF! TELL ME! WHY WOULD HE BE HATING HIMSELF IF HE'S BEING GIVEN THE FREEDOM THAT HE WOULD WANT? I'VE BEEN WATCHING HIM AND KYOU, NOTICING THINGS THAT OTHERS MUST NOT BE SEEING! I'VE KEPT QUIET, BECAUSE I WAS HOPING THAT IT WAS JUST A PHASE. THAT IT WOULD PASS OVER SOON."

Yuki stared at her outburst in shock. How did she know?

"THAT'S ENOUGH! HATTORI! ERASE HER MEMORIES! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS!" Akito screeched. Hattori sat still. Appearing amazed. Amazed that this girl could see the troubles of their curse. "HATTORI! ARE YOU MESMERIZED BY THIS THIS SIREN? ERASE HER MEMORIES!" Slowly, he nodded and prepared to do it. Kyou rose in anger.

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T ERASE IT! DON'T ERASE IT!" He argued. Yuki held him back. Shigure, in turn, held Kumiko back. She sobbed heavily.

Right before Hattori pressed his fingers against her forehead, she whispered, "Every day is beautiful. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**_6 years later

* * *

_**

Kyou stepped off the plane. He had returned to his hometown. Back to where the curse began. He was now 23 years old. 5 years since he last saw Kumiko. His last moments with her were still so clear in his mind.

_"So is that the story?" Kumiko asked. _

_"Yes..." he replied._

_"I'm disappointed, Kyou... You haven't been living your life up to now since then the way you want to."_

_He looked up in surprise. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. She called for Shigure. "Take me to Hattori. I think he'll be wanting to erase my memories again."_

_Shigure appeared shocked. "Mm. Yes.. well."_

_She turned to say her last words to Kyou. "Don't worry. I'll remember again soon enough. But I want you to fight for your freedom and come back to find me. And tell Yuki, your biggest enemy is yourself. Once you overcome yourself, you'll be able to gain the happiness that you've coveted for." _

He took those words into heart and had found himself. Not exactly gaining freedom, but he certainly did gain happiness. He saw Yuki waiting for him in the airport.

"Hey."

"There's something I want to tell you." He gave him a slip of paper. Kyou stared at it. "It's her phone number. I haven't seen her again after that day, but I think she'll remember."

"Th-thanks..."

"Call her now. Here." Yuki handed him his cellphone.

Trembling, he dialed the number. "H-H... Hello?"

"Kyou?"

* * *

"Kyou came back." Shigure informed Akito.

"..."

"Are you going to lock him up in his destined room?"

"...I... had that room destroyed..."

"Really?"

"That girl was the start of chain reactions... Yuki gained control of his life... argued against his mother and was freed of burden... Kyou left me... said he didn't think he was destined to be locked up for life... Haru and Rin married each other... Kureno left me as well... left with Kyou and Momiji to travel the world... Hiro and Kisa are having a relationship together... Ayame took the courage to admit his love for Mine... and she accepted our curse... Hattori left to start his own business... Where did I go wrong? Shigure? Why am I the only one who's still unhappy?!"

Shigure moved closer. "I think it's because you're still the only one who hasn't felt loved... Change back to your girl self... Can't you see? It's all over! No one has been freed from their curse... but the curse changed into more of a slight obstacle.." He kissed Akito. "It's all over, and we can finally be together! I never stopped loving you..."

At the same time, Kyou met with Kumiko once again. Yuki left them alone and went back to his own house, having moved out of Shigure's. Machi greeted him at the door.

"Yuki-kun! Did you meet your long-hated rival?" she laughed.

"Yes... yes I did..."

"How did it turn out?"

"Perfectly." he smiled. "It's beautiful when you laugh... Someone once said... Everyday is beautiful."


	14. Author's Notes

**Memories  
By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Author's Notes!**

**You probably noticed how I kept changing the way I referred to Akito from he to her etc. That's because when Akito was alone with Shigure, since he knows that Akito is a girl, I called her a girl. But when she was with everyone else and told more from their point of view, they thought of her as a guy, so I referred to her as a guy. **

**Hope you liked this story. And this is my first ever serious story that I completed. And I guess what I'm trying to say in this story is... Be happy to be alive and know that everyday is beautiful. Thank you for reading.**

**Oh and if you don't know who Kureno, Rin and Machi is, that's because they don't appear in the anime. Read the manga!! It's so much better then the show. **

**You can find the manga and read it for free. Urg. I can't post the website on here! Just go back to my profile and you'll find it. Ok then. I love you all, and thank you once again for reading**

* * *


End file.
